


Its over to you not me

by TheGreatMagnificent22374



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad, no happy ending, sorry for this, why do I write such sad stuff for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMagnificent22374/pseuds/TheGreatMagnificent22374
Summary: Veronica keeps her promise even with the heartache that comes with it.





	Its over to you not me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like. Sorry again because I don't know why I love sad stuff for these two

Betty and Veronica had a great relationship for years. Their friends and family loved them together and everyone knew it was just meant to be. That was until the whole world was ripped from Veronica’s hands.

After a 3 year relationship it all just blew up and Veronica had no clue why. They were friends since they were 3 years old and they grew up as best friends and then got together. They had their ups and downs but it always fixed itself in the end and it was all forgiven and forgotten. The two just worked together according to there friends and Archie and Juggy (who helped them get together) always said that they would be that old married couple that never lost its spark. But Veronica still couldn’t figure out what happened. One minute she’s in her room thinking about proposing that night and then the next minute Betty is yelling and packing a bag and Veronica is just standing still with tears spilling out of her eyes. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go but the universe didn’t care about how Veronica felt. It was over.

After this Betty and Veronica stopped speaking all together and no matter how much Veronica wanted to find her and fix this she knew she couldn’t and it killed her. Archie, Josie, and Cheryl were all there to comfort her through all of it but Veronica kept pushing them away and she just got worse and worse and the sadness just grew and she couldn’t stop it. She had no clue where Jughead was through all this but after one day when she over heard Archie yelling into his phone with his voice breaking and tears in his eyes Veronica knew that Jughead wasn’t coming to see her or the rest of them and he had something better to go (which broke Archie’s lovesick heart). 

After a few months Veronica moved in with Archie without question. He took care of her like she was his real family and it made her so happy to have family like him with her. But even though Archie is there to comfort her and make her happy and forget what happened she can never sleep because she can’t stop thinking about the ring box in her bedside drawer and lingering thought of the old promise they made each other, “I promise that I will love you to the end of time no matter what.” Now Veronica knows that the only one to actually keep the promise will be her and she thinks that everyone knows that too. Over time she started to get more and more sleep and she actually started to go out and do things in public. She started to dress nice and wear makeup again and get back on her feet and she was finally in a place that she could say she was happier. This lasted about a month. 

One morning Veronica went to go get Archie and herself some coffee from Pops and when she walked in she heard a little giggle that was much to familiar to her. Memories flooded back into her eyes where she could feel a tear run down her cheek. Right as the tear dripped of her face she heard her name called and she couldn’t help but think about all the years where that noise would make her smile, but now it just breaks her. She can feel the heart that she has tried so hard to rebuild just start to break all over again because she knows that Betty wasn’t giggling at air so she knows she will turn to see the person that gets to have the angel that sh lost. She hears her name again and she just gives up and turns to see the girl she loves and the boy that disappeared from her life. Betty and Jughead were clearly on a date and her mind starts to fog. She quickly gets snapped back into reality when she feels Betty wrap her arms around her and all she can think of is the useless ring box in her purse, the two coffees that are going cold, and the sound of her heart break because the boy she called a friend was happy with the girl she still loves and she can’t change it.

After Betty pulled away Veronica knew she was stuck. Its been months since then and she can’t even believe how Betty fit so perfectly back in her life. Betty and Jughead are back in all of their lives now and they are an open couple and everyone acts happy but when they aren’t around Josie and Cheryl say everything bad they can, Archie pretends to be fine but we all remember how hard he feel for Jughead a long time ago, and then everyone tries to help her stay away from them and it works for a long time until Betty asks Veronica to be her maid of honor.

Veronica tried so hard to say no but it never works because she can never hurt Betty in anyway. But she can’t help but stay up at night thinking about how cruel it was but then again its been almost a year and a half since Betty broke her heart so she probably thinks that she’s over it by now. By the time the wedding comes Veronica is completely heart broken and she can’t even describe what it fees like. She stands where she has to when she gets to the front and she and Archie look at each other and just give a weak smile and then Veronica’s heart stops. 

Right there is the most beautiful girl in all of the world walking down the aisle in a wedding that isn’t theirs. Betty is given away and she walks up to her place besides Veronica but her back is to her and Veronica starts to well up because she just can’t control the thoughts and feelings she has at the moment. When she hears the part about objection she looks at Archie and he just cocks his eyebrow as she stares at him and then Veronica picks up the ends of her dress and she runs. She runs and runs till she falls and cries on the side of the road. She knows that she has probably hurt Betty but she kept the promise that they made each other and the outcome is how she can’t stand to see them so happy together. She gets up and starts home and on her way all she does is think.

Its over and it will always be over, but why cant she get over it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel the brain as y'all know


End file.
